


schlatt's dream

by Anonymous



Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's All Just Porn, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Read at Your Own Risk, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, They might be ooc, Wet Dream, but they still dorks....., like really long porn, this took me days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: WARNING: you already know. don't read it you don't want to !!! holy shit !!! there's like 4 warnings here guys........The room was filled with gasps and soft exhales as they stared at each other, eyes filled with warmth and comfort and love. Stars filled their vision as their thoughts were clouded with each other. It was then that they decided; they wouldn't want it any other way.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 31
Kudos: 955
Collections: Anonymous





	schlatt's dream

**Author's Note:**

> warning: please do not read this if you are uncomfortable with reading fanfiction, especially smut, that features real people. i do not condone harassing content creators and forcing them to date or anything of the sort. i will delete this fic if i find out either one of them have read it. if you have problems with the fic, feel free to let me know in the comments.

" _Haaah_ , W-Wilbur," Schlatt groans as said man dragged his hands across his waist, pressing their hips together.

"W-Will, just... just touch me... God." He stutters, pressing up against him.

"I am touching you," Wilbur replies with a smirk, tightening his grip, possibly leaving imprints on the delicate skin.

"Hnnn," Schlatt keens, releasing a strangled gasp. "Touch me more, then." He pants as Wilbur's hands slowly make their way towards his center.

* * *

"S-Schlatt?" Wilbur whispered to the shivering form beside him. "Schlatt are you awake?"

He's been talking in his sleep for a few hours now, making noises and gasps. Wilbur looks at him with concern, worried that he might be having a nightmare. "Schlatt," He shakes him gently, trying to wake him up without startling him too much. Schlatt only groans and turns his body to face him.

"Hnnngh, _Wilbur_..." He pants, and Wilbur shivers at the sound. What the hell was that? "A-Ahh," Schlatt moans softly against the pillow. Wilbur pulls his hands away, face flushed. "Wilbur... hngh. _Ahahh_ ," He slurs, sleeping face slowly contorting into one of pleasure.

' _What the fuck is he..._ ' Wilbur thought for a second, before the realization finally set in.

No way is he having a fucking wet dream about him. No fucking way.

'That's wrong, this is so wrong. What the hell,' Is what Wilbur would have thought if the aching boner for his boyfriend wasn't distracting his thoughts.

He decides to wake him up.

"Schlatt. Schlatt, wake up." He shakes him vigorously, and said man blinks his eyes open slowly, red blush on his cheeks still prominent, and sweat forming on his forehead. A soft gasp leaves his reddened lips and unfocused, sleepy eyes slowly trail up from the arm on his shoulder to the curly-haired boy above him. "You were uh- you looked like you had trouble sleeping." was his lame excuse as he nervously combed his free hand through his hair. Schlatt squints his eyes and groaned.

"Wilbur, it's- it's hot." He pants, making a groggy attempt at pulling at the thick comforter covering both of them. "Ah, okay, let me help you with th-" Wilbur replied, but was immediately cut off once the comforter was removed from Schlatt's sweaty frame and revealed a tent in his boxers. "Ah."

"Not again. Fuck." Schlatt cursed under his breath. He turned to his boyfriend with a frustrated look on his reddened face, more sweat building up from embarrassment. "Hah, this...- listen, I'm gonna go and uh, take care of this for a whi-" His stammering was cut off with questions from Wilbur.

"What did you mean by 'not again'? How long has this been going on?" Wilbur asked, head tilted, face flushed oh-so-slightly, hair an absolute mess, pretty eyes staring into his cloudy ones-

Schlatt could feel himself harden again. He decides he should just be honest with him.

"A while," He mutters, breaking eye contact. "I've been um- my mind's just... My mind's been all over the fuckin' place." He stammers. Wilbur brushed his thumb across his knuckles, staring up at him wordlessly. Schlatt shivers under his gaze, but never dared meet it. "I've been erm, thinkin' bout some stuff... that I shouldn't be thinking of." He trails off, looking everywhere but him. Wilbur moves to sit directly next to him, close enough that Schlatt could feel the heat radiating from his body. His face is so close, but he doesn't dare move.

"What kinda stuff, Schlatt?" Wilbur's voice has lowered in pitch and volume, and it sends a shiver down his spine. The thumb that was grazing his knuckles slowly made its way up his wrist.

"I gotta- I gotta go to the bathroo-" Before he even had the chance to stand up, he was pulled back down to the bed by his wrist, and before he knew it, Wilbur sat atop of him, arms framing his head so he was pinned to the mattress. "Wilbur!"

"You were saying my name, Schlatt..." Wilbur leaned closer with a teasing smile, tracing Schlatt's jawline with his lips. "I heard everything. I wonder how many times this has happened while I was asleep?" He giggles and Schlatt's breath hitched in his throat. His arms went up to reach under Wilbur's shirt, nails softly raking against the smooth skin of his back. Wilbur's lips trailed downwards and left wet kisses on his neck. "Answer me." The tone of his voice rocked something within Schlatt's core, and he couldn't get enough.

"I-I was, _hnnh_ , I was dreaming 'bout you," Schlatt gasped as Wilbur gently nipped at the skin on his neck. Wilbur smiled softly at the noise. "Oh yeah?" He asked, bringing one of the arms framing his head up to run through Schlatt's hair, only making it much messier than it was beforehand. "Yeah," Schlatt replied breathily, nails digging slightly deeper into his back. Wilbur dug his knee against Schlatt's crotch, receiving a deep groan of approval. " _Mnnnh_ , more..." He sighed, pushing against his leg.

"What was I doing, Schlatt?" He asked, voice muffled against his neck. Schlatt pushed his head back against the pillow, gyrating his hips, desperate for friction. "Y-You were, _agh_ , you were touching me. Everywhere, all over. Fuck," He pants as Wilbur gives a wet kiss to a sensitive area on his neck. "Hmm? Like this?" Wilbur hums, trailing his arms down to glide across his chest, fingers grazing his nipples and down to his abdomen, stopping right at his hips. Schlatt releases a shaky sigh. "Holy shit, Will." His grip on his hips tighten.

"Fuck, you're driving me insane." Schlatt pants with a smile, bringing his hands back to wrap around Wilbur's neck. "You're one to talk." Wilbur replies, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his lips. Schlatt hums against him and juts his hips against him once more.

"Do something about it..." He groans, pushing his hips up towards him once more in invitation.

"Do we- do we have lube?" Wilbur asks awkwardly, looking around the bedroom. Schlatt perks up at this. "Ah- yeah, give me a second. I think I had some here," He reaches his hand over to the bedside drawer and opens the lowest cabinet, digging through a mess of other useless objects before he pulls out a string of lube packets. Wilbur looks at them with a bit of surprise. "We had those?" He asks, bewildered. Schlatt's face heats up in embarrassment. "J-Just in case." He stammers, before he separated one from the others and handed it to Wilbur.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Wilbur asks softly, leaning over to look at Schlatt, sprawled on the bedsheets. He nods in reply. "Y-Yeah. I'm sure. It's about time, anyway." He chuckles. Wilbur nods.

"Well, we gotta get rid of this first." Wilbur motions to his boxers and Schlatt stammers. It would be the first time he'd see him in bed like this. "Unfair that I would be the only one butt-ass naked. Take your clothes off too, asshole." He argues, pointing to Wilbur, who was clad in a white tee and gray sweatpants. The brit chuckled at this. "Yeah, yeah, fine." He replied with a playful roll of his eyes, prompting to take off his shirt, then moved to undo his sweatpants until he himself was left in his boxers.

Schlatt caught himself staring.

"Earth to Schlatt." Wilbur teased, settling himself back between his previous spot between his legs. "Don't stare, it makes me nervous." He chuckles, and Schlatt almost immediately melts in his touch. "Just get it over with already." He groans, and Wilbur could only laugh before he trailed his hands up to Schlatt's hips and hooked his fingers to the waistband of his boxers. Schlatt lets out a shuddering exhale, and Wilbur slides it off with ease, letting his erection spring free. The sudden cold air pricked his skin almost too suddenly, and he could barely hold in a yelp. He glanced up at Wilbur to see the man stare down at him with a gentle smile, yet his eyes spoke of something else.

"'Cmon, Will. Don't make me wait, now." He teases. Wilbur let out a breath akin to a laugh.

Schlatt watched in anticipation as Wilbur took the packet and tore it open, pouring the fluid onto his fingers and lining them up against Schlatt's hole. Schlatt took deep exhales as they stared into each other's eyes. "Are you okay?" Wilbur asked, innocent concern written all over his face. Schlatt smiled a nervous smile and nodded. "Yeah, it's okay. Don't... don't worry 'bout it too much." He replied in assurance. "Okay, just tap my arm when you want me to stop." He says, and Schlatt responds with a shaky nod.

He pushed his slick fingers in, and let the tightness and heat take his fingers for a while, giving it time to loosen up. He gave a few experimental strokes and pushed deeper, soon setting a steady pace as Schlatt leaned his head back to give himself time to breathe. "Okay?" Wilbur asked, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Schlatt nods. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You're doing good." Wilbur says soothingly, peppering his face with kisses. He poured some more lube on his other hand and wrapped it around Schlatt's cock, ripping a soft moan from him. He curled his finger inside of him and scissored, causing Schlatt's breath to catch in his throat, a groan rumbling in his chest. "You're doing so good, baby."

"Annnh, Wilburrr..." He pants, thrusting his hips against his pumping hand as Wilbur's fingers worked to stretch him wider.

Wilbur's fingers curl deep inside of him, and accidentally press against his prostate, sending Schlatt tossing his head against the pillow and arching his back. Schlatt whines, voice an octave higher then he expected it to be. Wilbur watches in amazement and immediately sets to work on pressing against that area once more, pumping his dick a little faster. The reaction was instantaneous - and very loud.

"W-WILBUR! Fuck! Wh- _haahh_ , ooh, what the h-hell!" He moans, bucking his hips to meet his fingers before they were suddenly pulled away. He gives him a needy whine and grips Wilbur's arm in desperation. "Fuck, fuck- what are you doing, put it back- put it back inside," He whines, staring up at Wilbur with teary eyes, and Wilbur couldn't help but stare back.

With a shaky breath, Wilbur hurried to get rid of his boxers, grabbed another lube packet and tore it open. He tried his best to ignore Schlatt's pleas as he spread the lube all over his dick and Schlatt's stretched hole. "Schlatt, if you don't stay quiet, I'm not putting my dick inside you anymore." He threatens as he looms over Schlatt to position himself. That immediately shut him up. Wilbur smirks. "Much better." And with that, he lined himself up with his ass and gave Schlatt one last 'is this okay' look. Schlatt nodded fervently.

Wilbur nods, and slowly pushed in, breath catching in his throat as the tightness engulfed him slowly, and the heat of being inside Schlatt swallowed him. Schlatt let out several deep breaths until Wilbur's hips met his. They stayed like that for several minutes, trying to get acquainted - Schlatt, with the feeling of being so full, and Wilbur with the feeling of being swallowed whole. The room was filled with gasps and soft exhales as they stared at each other, eyes filled with warmth and comfort and love. Stars filled their vision as their thoughts were clouded with each other. It was then that they decided; they wouldn't want it any other way.

"I'm gonna move now." Wilbur warned as he pulled out before pushing back in slowly. Shaky breaths left the both of them as Wilbur picked up the pace, and Schlatt slowly became accustomed to the feeling of him moving inside of him. Nervous gasps slowly turned into needy sobs as Schlatt wrapped his legs tighter around him, bringing Wilbur in for a sloppy kiss. Their tongues swirled and teeth clacked, but it only added to the heat of the moment. Their lips separated with a wet smack, and a string of drool connected their swollen lips. Schlatt moved in tune with his thrusts, trying to get his dick as deep as it could possibly go.

"Wil-Wilbur, ah, hah, ahh," He panted as Wilbur buried his face in his neck, sucking hard on the soft skin, definitely leaving marks. "Faster, damn it," He moans, wrapping his arms around his back, and scratched his nails against it. He swore he heard Wilbur growl.

Wilbur pulled his face away and watched Schlatt from above as he slowly pulled his dick out from the tip, watching in amusement how he whimpered below him, before looming over his form and quickly buried his cock inside of him, hitting that perfect spot. Schlatt wailed and dug his nails deeper into his skin, back arching. Wilbur continued his breakneck pace, gripping Schlatt's waist harder than ever, pulling their hips flush against each other each time.

"Aahh! Wilbur, f-fuck, W-Wilbur!" He sobs, head filled with nothing but bliss and ecstasy. Wilbur's thrusts left him breathless and dizzy, and he couldn't get enough.

"Schlatt, baby, I'm close." Wilbur grunts, thrusting deeper, if that was even possible. Schlatt couldn't reply, left a babbling, cross-eyed mess as Wilbur continuously hit that spot inside him over and over again.

" _Wilbur_ \- !"

All so suddenly, Schlatt stills and lets out a loud cry, cum spurting everywhere - on his and Wilbur's chests, the sheets, his thighs...

Even then, Wilbur never stopped moving, continuously pounding into the same spot over and over, panting his lover's name desperately, nearing release. Schlatt twitches from the overstimulation, tears flooding his vision while he's seeing stars and going limp as he bites back moans.

"Schlatt, Schlatt- babe, _fuck_ -" Wilbur's thrust quicken and he loses his rhythm, nearing release.

"Wilbur, _haahngh_ \- too much," Schlatt whines, his entire body quivering below him.

"I'm close, baby - gonna cum," He pants, and Schlatt could only nod feverishly, unable to use his words as his head went numb from the overstimulation.

After a few more thrusts, Wilbur stilled completely and buried himself inside Schlatt with a deep groan, swallowing hard and filling him up, painting his insides white. Schlatt let out quiet whimpers as Wilbur pulled out of him slowly, watching the cum drip from his ass and down to the sheets. He watched Schlatt twitch slightly on the bed with his tear-streaked face and abused hole, then decided to take a picture.

He quickly took his phone from the bedside table and snapped a few quick photos, but Schlatt couldn't care less.

Or... he didn't care at all.

He took one last look at Schlatt. That's odd.

Then the realization suddenly hit him.

"Fuck. You passed out, didn't you." He groans, before quickly grabbing some tissues and wiping both of them clean. They could take care of the rest in the morning.

With a sigh, he climbed back into the bedsheets with Schlatt in his arms and a relaxed state of mind. He stared down at the man below him in adoration as he buried himself in Wilbur's chest. "Goodnight, idiot." He whispered to him, before kissing the crown of his head and falling into a peaceful slumber.

"Goodnight, asshole." Schlatt whispered back with a smile, and wrapped his arms around the sleeping man's torso, ass sore as ever, but who cares.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction. no, i do not condone forcing real people to date or fuck. thank you for taking the time to read this !! i wrote this because i needed a push of inspiration since i've been having a hard time and needed something to put my mind off of everything. i'm a bit rusty at writing so comments and critiques are very much appreciated <3


End file.
